The subject matter relates generally to heat dissipation in electronic apparatus. More particularly, the subject matter relates to an improved air-cooling system for high density electronic equipment.
Computer networks, such as the Internet, utilize high performance computer systems called xe2x80x9cserversxe2x80x9d. Servers typically have high performance processors and contain hardware and software capable of handling large amounts of data. Servers provide a large number of computer users with access to large stores of information. For example, servers are used to host web sites that can be accessed by many computers via the Internet.
One or more server components are often housed within a server housing or xe2x80x9cserver rackxe2x80x9d. Server racks are typically box-like structures or cabinets that contain a number of removable electronic modules or electronic trays (xe2x80x9ce-traysxe2x80x9d). Each e-tray can be a different server, or each e-tray can hold one or more components of a server. Server components can include electronic modules, for example, for processors, disk drives (such as floppy disk drives, hard drives, compact disk (CD) drives, and digital video disk (DVD) drives), random access memory (RAM), network interfaces and controllers, SCSI (small computer systems interface) bus controllers, video controllers, parallel and serial ports, power supplies, and so forth.
There is an ever increasing demand by computer users for higher performance levels in computer equipment, such as servers. Because such equipment operates at higher and higher power levels, there is, as a direct consequence, an ever accelerating requirement to dissipate the thermal energy or heat produced by the equipment.
For example, a server having dual high-performance processors, such as processors from the Intel(copyright) 64-bit Itanium(trademark) family of processors (available from Intel Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif. U.S.A.), can produce a significant amount of heat, which can be in the order of several hundred watts of heat. To compound the problem, when a server at this performance level is packaged in an industry-standard xe2x80x9c1Uxe2x80x9d height server (i.e. only 1.75 inches (4.445 cm) in height), heat dissipation can become a significant concern. If the heat is not adequately dissipated, the server equipment could be damaged, or the processors could be automatically throttled down to operate at a slower speed than their nominal rating.
Many air-cooled systems have been used to cool electronics equipment, including computer equipment, in the past. In the past, relatively high performance electronic equipment generally required larger, more complex, and more powerful cooling solutions, as well as a corresponding increase in the size of the equipment cabinet or other type of equipment housing.
For example, high performance computer equipment required an increase in the cabinet height to accommodate axial fans having larger propellers, as well as a greater number of axial fans per chassis. It is not unusual to see a half-dozen or more axial-type fans deployed on a single high performance chassis.
These fans, and their associated airflow ducting, can consume an enormous amount of real estate on the chassis. They also contribute substantially to the cost, complexity, size, and height of the computer system, not to mention the additional noise that they produce due to the fact they typically run at high RPM, e.g. exceeding 10,000 RPM.
Floor space for server racks is expensive, and it is desirable to pack as much computer performance into as small a space as possible. However, for the reasons set forth above, this can create significant heat dissipation problems.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for improved air-cooling systems for high performance electronic equipment that do not suffer the disadvantages of the prior art air-cooling systems, and for associated methods of making heat dissipation apparatus for high performance, high density electronic equipment.